The invention relates to a production method for tubes, for example for use in heat exchangers, on a production line.
A production method is known from DE 10 2006 033 568 A1. In this application, individual tubes are broken off or cut off at predetermined breaking points. The alternative possibility for tearing off individual tubes is merely mentioned therein, but not shown and/or described. The tubes are produced from at least one endless strip, preferably from three endless strips.
A production method is known from DE 10 2006 033 568 A1. In this application, individual tubes are broken off or cut off at predetermined breaking points. The alternative possibility for tearing off individual tubes has merely been mentioned therein, but not shown and/or described. The tubes are produced from at least one endless strip, preferably from three endless strips.
With regard to the tearing off of the tubes, reference can be made, for example, to U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,022 which provides a pair of pull rollers and a pair of guide rollers, between which individual tubes are torn off. In the case of pairs of rolls of this type, undesirable slippage may occur during the tearing off. In this document, the tubes are extruded, i.e. they have not been produced from at least one metallic strip.
In EP 714 342B1, extruded tubes are likewise torn off between a stationary clamping device and a clamping device which is movable rectilinearly in the direction of the tube.